Endear
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Kaishun, Hajiharu, Past!Hajishun] [3/3] KingdomAU! [Last Chapter] Shun bermimpi melihat sebuah masa depan, dimana raja Black Kingdom dan raja White Kingdom berusaha saling membunuh. /Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Kaishun, Hajiharu, Hajishun]** Shun bermimpi melihat sebuah masa depan, dimana raja Black Kingdom dan raja White Kingdom berusaha saling membunuh.|Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengannya?

 **a/n:** alur maju mundur.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Endear © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hajime menyenangi waktu dimana ia bisa tidur, mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya dari kesibukan yang selalu muncul seperti tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ia tidak menyukai, ketika waktu luang yang langka itu harus diganggu.

Di kamar pribadinya, seorang pemuda bersurai putih duduk dengan santai di sofa, di meja tersedia teko dan dua cangkir teh _earl grey_. Shimotsuki Shun, penyihir dari White Kingdom. Hajime menghela napas, sungguh, tamu yang tidak diduga. Namun jika ini tentang Shun, ia memang selalu tidak terduga.

" _Okaeri, Kuro_ - _ouji_." Pemuda itu berdiri, hormat ditujukan dengan tundukan dan wajah senyum.

Hajime masuk ke kamarnya, jubah hitamnya ia lepas beserta dengan topinya. Matanya melirik sang penyihir White Kingdom. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Shun tersenyum, "Tentu saja untuk menemui raja yang paling kusukai. Dan sekedar memberi tahu bahwa raja White Kingdom sebentar lagi juga akan tiba."

Hajime mengingatnya, akan ada pertemuan dengan Kai—raja White Kingdom, tempat dimana sang penyihir itu sekarang mengabdi.

"Kau harusnya menjaga rajamu dengan baik. Bukannya mengunjungi orang yang mungkin saja menjadi musuh kalian."

Iris Shun membulat sebelum tawa ringan terdengar darinya, "Kita tidak akan menjadi musuh. Lebih jelasnya, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi musuh Hajime. Karena aku sangat, sangat menyukai Hajime."

Iris Hajime mengikuti pergerakan Shun. Pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Ini adalah pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya, tahun-tahun berlalu dan Hajime terbiasa melewatinya tanpa Shun. Namun, ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, iris kehijauan itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

"Aku sangat rindu pada Hajime. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta izin saat memasuki kamarku, dan sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Shu menganggap hal itu bukanlah penolakan, hingga ia dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh sang raja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hajime.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Atau setidaknya memikirkanku sekali saja di waktu luangmu?"

Ia bertanya, meskipun tahu pemuda itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

Shun sedih.

Hajime tidak membalas pelukannya.

 **[Endear]**

Pembicaraan telah dimulai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tampak santai karena pembicaraan antar raja itu dilakukan di taman Black Kingdom. Diskusi di dominasi pembicaraan ringan, meskipun dari pihak masing-masing penasehat kerajaan—baik itu Haru dan You memasang wajah serius, dengan catatan dan pena siap di tangan mereka.

Tentu saja karena ini adalah pertemuan antara dua raja, dan itu bukanlah hal remeh. Pertemuan mereka bisa saja menyebabkan hal baik atau hal buruk terjadi. Menjalin hubungan persahabatan antara negeri, atau menjadi lawan. Karena menjaga perdamaian tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, peperangan panjang yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam begitu membekas di tiap negeri. Hingga kemudian perjanjian gencatan senjata selama dua belas tahun ditanda tangani. Mereka saling berusaha memperbaiki keadaan negeri masing-masing dalam jangka waktu itu. Para tetua berharap peperangan tidak akan terjadi lagi, sedang sang generasi muda berusaha menjaga kedamaian.

Namun waktu terus berlalu, dan dua tahun lagi perjanjian damai akan berakhir. Jika saat itu tiba, negeri mana saja dapat memulai kembali peperangan. Sebab itu memiliki sekutu adalah hal yang bagus. Hajime sendiri lebih menginginkan kesepakatan perdamaian dapat tercipta.

Jika ketiga orang di sana terlihat serius, hanya Kai yang terlihat berusaha membuat suasana terasa lebih nyaman dengan cerita-cerita anehnya selama perjalanan yang sebenarnya tidak cukup penting untuk dibahas.

"Shun- _san_ tidak mengikuti pembicaraan itu?" Iku, ksatria muda White kingdom menemani sang penyihir melintasi taman bunga kerajaan. Iku tidak tahu semua nama bunga yang mereka lewati. Ia hanya mengenali beberapa dan sekadar mengaguminya. Ini sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan Iku, namun Shun merasa bosan hingga ia yang harusnya menjaga sang raja malah bersama Shun. Dan masalahnya adalah bersama Shun lebih merepotkan dibanding sang raja.

"Hm, aku tidak perlu berada di sana." Shun menyentuh kuntum bunga mawar merah di tengah taman. Tatapan matanya memberikan kesan bahwa mawar-mawar itu bermekaran dengan sangat cantik.

"Apakah aku pantas berada di antara bunga-bunga ini?"

"Maaf?" Iku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Shun. Terdengar begitu random baginya. Mungkin Shun bertanya untuk sekedar membuang rasa bosan. Namun dengan pasti Iku memperhatikan lagi sekelilingnya, tersadar bahwa bagian tengah taman hanya dihiasi bunga berwarna merah dan Shun yang berdiri diantaranya. Mawar merah itu terlihat indah bahkan Shun terlihat pantas memegangnya.

"Kenapa Shun- _san_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lihat aku." Ujar Shun kemudian, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Iku mengerutkan alis. Apakah ini semacam tebakan atau misteri yang harus ia pecahkan? Mata kecoklatannya menatap Shun dengan pasti. Pakaian, topi, dan pita biru yang terikat rapi. Tidak ada hal yang aneh dengan penampilannya, kecuali kepribadian sang pemuda bergelar _Maou-sama_.

"Aku di dominasi warna putih dan biru."

Iku tergelak, "Meskipun di dominasi warna putih dan biru, Shun- _san_ dan mawar merah terlihat indah bersama. Walau bukan penggemar bunga, aku mengakui kalau tempat ini indah sekali."

"Benar, mereka pasti sangat dicintai." Shun bergumam pelan, ia menatap Iku kemudian, "Mana menurutmu yang lebih indah? Taman ini atau taman bunga di kastil kita?"

"Ah, itu—bagaimana membandingkannya? Karena masing-masing dari mereka telah berjuang untuk tumbuh dan mekar, kupikir dimanapun bunga berada, ia akan selalu terlihat indah. Begitu pula dengan dirimu Shun- _san_."

" _Oh my_ , aku tersanjung mendengarnya, Iku." Ia berjalan melewati kolam air mancur di taman, meninggalkan Iku beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengikutinya.

Kebun bunga milik sang penyihir. Iku mengetahui dengan baik bahwa penyihir White Kingdom diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Ia memiliki ruangan pribadinya sendiri dan taman bunga yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya atas perintah Kai, sang Raja White Kingdom.

Taman yang hanya dihiasi bunga mawar biru.

 _Tapi Iku tidak tahu, Taman Black Kingdom—inipun dibuatkan untuk Shun, oleh Hajime._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Setelah kamarku, kau menyusup ke tempat kerjaku?" Hajime menghela napas. Matanya menemukan Shun berada di ruangan penuh tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu tanda tangan. Kedua tangan penyihir itu berada dibelakang punggung, iris lime green menjelajah buku-buku yang ada di dalam lemari.

"Aku ingin melihat _Kuro-ouji_ bekerja." Senyuman menghiasi wajah Shun.

"Kau bisa saja dituduh memata-matai dokumen rahasia kerajaan ini. Kau akan mempersulit rajamu."

Shun mendekatinya, wajah mereka berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat. "Hajime tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Hajime kembali meloloskan helaan napas pelan, ia berjalan menuju kursinya. Duduk dan mengambil berkas yang harus dibacanya. Pembicaraan dengan Kai telah selesai, dan esok hari sang raja White Kingdom akan pulang. Hajime telah memerintahkan Aoi dan Arata—ksatrianya untuk menemani Kai berjalan-jalan di kastil dan mengantarkannya beristirahat.

Itu sebagian pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya, dan sebagian besarnya berada di atas meja dihadapannya dengan wujud berupa tumpukan dokumen. Hajime tidak mempermasalahkan Shun berada di ruangannya, meskipun berkas yang diperiksanya cukup berbahaya jika diketahui oleh orang luar. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, namun ia tidak pernah mempersulit Hajime.

Shun berjalan-jalan dengan langkah pelan, tak terdengar. Tidak bermaksud mengganggu pekerjaan Hajime. Ia membuka jendela di sudut ruangan. Melihat keadaan luar kastil, angin semilir pembawa kesejukan lebih dahulu menyapa, matanya mendapati alam tertutup oleh hutan pinus dan pegunungan tinggi seakan mengelilingi negeri ini seperti benteng. Tempat ini diliputi ketenangan. Wilayah Black kingdom memang terkenal dengan alamnya yang hijau dan kaya. Tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Tentunya dahulu tidak seindah sekarang karena dilanda peperangan. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan itu telah mengubah banyak hal.

Ia duduk pada pinggiran jendela, tidak menakuti kenyataan bahwa kastil itu berada pada lantai yang tinggi, hingga jika terjatuh mungkin saja menyebabkan kematian. Hal itu tidak akan berlaku pada pemilik sihir sepertinya. Ia memperhatikan Hajime dari jauh, dari jendela di sudut ruangan. Menatapnya dengan intens. Hajime merasakan hal itu, namun ia harus fokus pada tugasnya. Sudut matanya melirik Shun, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Pada akhirnya, Hajime terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan, kembali membaca dokumen di mejanya. Memikirkan tingkah penyihir itu bukanlah prioritas utama.

Penyihir itu bukan lagi miliknya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kereta yang membawa sang raja White Kindom telah melaju, pergi melewati gerbang istana. Melalui wilayah penuh pohon-pohon asri dengan jalanan yang kadang mendaki dan menurun. Hanya dua hari mereka berada di Black Kingdom, walaupun sang _Kuro-ouji_ telah menawarkan untuk menikmati waktu mereka lebih lama di sana. Namun Kai beralasan ia harus kembali sebelum malam bulan purnama tiba. Ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hingga Hajime memakluminya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang bertemu dengannya lagi?" Kai berbicara pada sang penyihir yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Setangkai mawar merah berada di pangkuannya, ia bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Sekilas terlihat seperti sedang tidur, namun Kai tahu pemuda itu tidak benar-benar sedang tidur.

Shun membuka matanya. Bertatapan dengan Kai, mata sebiru lautan itu terlihat mempesona karena senyum lembut turut menghiasinya. Sang raja tampak bertopang dagu pada jendela kereta kuda, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku senang." Shun menyahutnya singkat. Namun senyumannya memperjelas bahwa tidak ada kebohongan dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

"Apapun untukmu, Shun."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur siang."

"Haha, ya, tidur saja. Kita tidak akan sampai dalam waktu yang cepat."

Shun tidak lagi menjawab. Sepertinya ia telah menuju alam mimpi lebih cepat dari yang Kai duga. Kai menghela napas pelan, beralih dengan perlahan untuk duduk di samping Shun tanpa membangunkannya. Ia meraih kepala Shun yang terkadang nyaris membentur jendela kereta. Secara sengaja Kai membuat pundaknya disandari oleh penyihir itu. Mengelus surai keabu-abuan itu agar merasa lebih nyaman di sisinya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ini cukup mengejutkan bagiku." You yang berkuda di barisan belakang berbarengan dengan Iku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang apa, You- _san_?" Iku sengaja memperlambat langkah kudanya untuk mendengar ucapan You lebih jelas.

"Untuk seseorang seperti Shun yang biasanya lebih memilih untuk tidur sepanjang hari malah ikut pergi ke negeri jauh seperti ini."

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Namun Rui bercerita padaku bahwa dulu Shun- _san_ pernah tinggal di Black Kingdom cukup lama. Mungkin ia rindu pada tempat itu." Iku menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Kerajaan itu tak lagi terlihat, terhalang pepohonan yang rimbun.

"Ah, aku pernah dengar cerita itu, walau hanya sebagian."

"Tidak hanya Black Kingdom, tapi juga kerajaan lainnya. Namun pada akhirnya Shun- _san_ memilih tinggal di kerajaan kita, meskipun dari yang kudengar, Shun- _san_ sangat menyukai raja Black Kingdom."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangnya. Aku selalu merasa senyumnya penuh banyak makna yang tak terjabarkan. Hal itu membuatku waswas."

"Shun- _san_ benar-benar penuh misteri. Namun aku menghormatinya, karena ia telah memberikan pedang dan kepercayaan bahwa aku bisa melindungi banyak hal. Aku bersyukur ia memilih untuk berada di negeri kita."

You enggan menanggapi hal itu secara pasti. Namun semua orang tahu bahwa selain para raja-raja, penyihir adalah salah satu sosok yang diberkahi dan memiliki kemampuan mengagumkan nyaris setara dengan kekuatan istimewa raja. Sayangnya, keberadaan pengendali sihir tidak cukup banyak. Berbeda dengan calon raja yang selalu muncul ketika raja sebelumnya meninggal. Kehadiran penyihir selalu tidak terduga. Dan jika sebuah kerajaan memiliki penyihir, berarti bahwa kerajaan itu cukup kuat untuk diakui.

You ingin bersyukur. Namun Shun selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Lebih menyusahkan dibanding tugasnya sebagai penasehat kerajaan. Namun jika dipikir lagi, ia memang harus bersyukur. Karena jika bukan karena Shun, ia dan Yoru mungkin saja telah mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebagai korban perang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru mendatangi ruangan kerja sang raja, itu terjadi lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa, mencari kemana hilangnya sang raja di jam istirahat seperti ini. Memang raja nya adalah sosok yang mengagumkan. Orang serius yang selalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya hingga terbiasa melupakan waktu makan dan istirahat.

Haru memanggil familiarnya, seekor burung kecil berwarna hijau muncul untuk mencari sosok yang mulia. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ketika Haru berjalan di koridor, burung kecil itu terbang dan berputar rendah hingga melewati taman bunga. Haru mengiringinya dengan cepat sambil memeluk erat buku yang dibawanya tanpa mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang terkadang menyapa ketika berpapasan. Hokekyo—itu panggilan untuk familiar kecilnya—menghilang setelah Haru sampai di bawah pohon oak. Ia menemukannya, Hajime bersandar dibalik pohon itu, tangannya bersidekap. Topi hitamnya tergeletak di samping. Iris violet yang biasanya tajam, tersembunyi. Haru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan diiringi hembusan napas pelan. Bahkan dalam tidur sekalipun, postur pemuda itu terlihat begitu mengesankan.

Haru berjongkok, " _Ou-sama_. Kau memiliki tempat tidur yang nyaman. Kenapa malah tidur di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Ou-sama_."

Haru menepuk bahu Hajime hingga perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Haru, aku baru ingin memulai waktu istirahatku."

"Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarmu, yang mulia."

Hajime meluruskan punggungnya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk tempat persis di sebelahnya. Haru memandangnya heran.

"Oh—kau memintaku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ucapan mengiyakan. Namun Haru mengerti maksudnya begitu saja. Ia menuruti keinginan Hajime.

Haru belum mengatur posisi duduknya dengan benar, namun sebuah beban telah menimpa kakinya. Sang raja itu merebahkan diri, menyamankan diri pada pangkuan Haru, menutup mata dengan tangan terlipat.

"Ya, ini lebih baik."

"Ya ampun—astaga, Ou—"

"Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi."

Meskipun harusnya _Ou-sama_ bersiap untuk menyantap makan siangnya, Haru tidak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Hajime.

"Selamat tidur, _Ou-sama_."

Haru bersandar pada pohon tua yang telah hidup lebih lama darinya. Wangi bunga mawar yang berbaur dengan bunga lain di taman menyapanya, ia mendongak pelan, menatap langit biru dari sela-sela dedaunan hijau. Langit terlihat sangat biru, awan-awan berlalu dengan cepat karena tiupan angin. Burung-burung kecil berkicau, terbang dari satu dahan ke ranting kecil. Terik matahari tidak mampu menyentuh mereka, hanya ada rasa sejuk di sana.

Haru menjauhkan sebagian poni Hajime yang menutupi wajahnya karena sapuan angin. Pemuda tampan itu memiliki guratan lelah di wajahnya. Haru pikir mungkin ia bisa memberikan waktu tambahan lima atau sepuluh menit untuk Hajime beristirahat. Tentu semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan raja dari White Kingdom, dan juga sang penyihir. Atau lebih Haru kenal dengan nama Shimotsuki Shun.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Haru, baik tingkah dan senyumnya. Terlebih lagi yang membuat Haru berada di sini—di sisi Hajime, adalah Shun.

Tempat yang awalnya milik Shun, diberikan kepada Haru oleh sang penyihir itu.

 **[Endear]**

Hajime pertama kali bertemu dengan Shun saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Berkesan karena waktu itu Shun mendorongnya jatuh dari kastil tertinggi Black Kingdom.

Ia mengenal Shun sebagai sosok istimewa yang diberkahi seperti dirinya. Shun adalah seorang penyihir. Berbeda dengannya yang terpilih menjadi raja selanjutnya di umur yang ke tujuh. Shun terlahir dengan kekuatan penyihir. Tentu saja, terpilih jadi raja tidak berarti serta merta dapat memerintah sesukanya. Hajime mendapat pelatihan oleh para tetua istana sebelum menduduki tahta.

" _Kuro-ouji_ , perkenalkan, aku Shimotsuki Shun." Shun tersenyum, ia menunduk hormat.

Mata Hajime mendapati bunga salju bertebaran dari tubuh anak itu, ia tahu pasti bahwa hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melihatnya. Anak itu pasti ingin menunjukkan hal itu padanya.

"Seperti yang Tsukishiro katakan, kau penyihir."

Shun mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar. Aku adalah kehadiran yang jarang ada di dunia ini~ dan aku akan menjadi penyihir di kerajaanmu."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa melakukan berbagai hal. Terkadang aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

Mata Hajime menatap Shun serius, "Jadi kau bisa melihat masa depanku?"

"Kau akan jadi raja yang hebat. Aura kepemimpinanmu benar-benar terpancar. Kau memiliki potensi kekuatan yang sangat besar dibanding orang lain."

"Kau baru sepuluh tahun. Kau belum melihat orang sebanyak itu."

"Hehe, itu benar. Tapi aku sudah tinggal di beberapa kerajaan lain sebelumnya. Aku bertemu dengan raja dan banyak orang." Shun mendekatinya. "Dari penglihatanku sejauh ini, kau orang yang memiliki kekuatan paling hebat. Apa kau senang mendengarnya?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa aku harus senang?"

"Semua orang selalu ingin jadi yang terhebat dan tentu saja, terkuat."

"Aku tidak merasa sehebat itu."

"Mari kita lihat." Shun meraih tangan kanan Hajime dan menggenggamnya.

Hajime menyadarinya, anak bersurai putih yang baru dikenalnya itu memeluknya erat kemudian mendorong diri mereka jatuh. Meluncur ke bawah dengan begitu cepat. Ia melihat langit biru seakan mendekatinya, kemudian iris _lime green_ yang menatapnya begitu dekat.

Ia nyaris menghantam tanah dengan keras, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan, sekitarnya diselubungi cahaya berwarna violet, ia melayang hingga bisa mendarat dengan kedua kakinya perlahan. Namun sedetik kemudian setelah mendarat, tanah bergetar hebat. Hajime mendongak, Shun masih melayang dengan tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Ini mengagumkan, bukan?"

"Jika maksudmu tentang menjatuhkan diri dari kastil tertinggi, itu adalah tindakan yang gila."

"Tapi kita tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Begitu pula hidup kita, tidak akan mudah. Kita akan menapaki jalan hidup masing-masing. Jalan yang berbeda."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Di umur belia, mereka sudah tahu rasanya membunuh.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pohon oak itu memiliki daun lebat dengan banyak cabang, menjadikannya sebagai tempat peneduh yang nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat, selain itu juga karena hanya ia dari beberapa dari tumbuhan yang hidup di halaman kastil Black Kingdom. Beberapa lainnya hanyalah pohon hias yang daunnya mulai rimbun dan rumput pendek.

Mereka berada di bawahnya, Hajime bersila sambil membersihkan pedang kerajaan yang menjadi hak miliknya sekarang. Di sebelahnya, Shun memainkan sihirnya, melambungkan bunga-bunga salju untuk mendinginkan sekitarnya.

"Hei, _Ou-sama_. Ini tempat yang luas sekali, akan lebih bagus jika ada kolam air dan taman bunga. Yang luas."

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk memperindah kastil, perang belum berakhir."

"Benar juga yaa…" Shun mendesah pelan, "Para bunga pun tentu akan sulit bertahan hidup karena kobaran perang. Tapi Hajime, sebentar lagi perang akan berakhir."

Hajime berhenti dari kegiatannya, "Perang akan berakhir?"

"Ya, perang akan berakhir karena perjanjian damai. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu akan bertahan berapa lama. Kuharap untuk seterusnya."

"Kalau begitu, setelah perang berakhir, aku akan membuat taman bunga di sini. Seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Oh~ aku akan menantikannya, _Ou-sama_!"

 _Namun Shun pergi sebelum janji itu berhasil Hajime penuhi._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka mengikutinya, Shun dan Hajime duduk bersebelahan menyaksikan deklarasi gencatan senjata dari jarak dekat. Para tetua saling bersalaman dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, beberapa waktu lalu prajurit mereka justru saling menikam, namun mulai hari ini semua hal itu dilarang untuk dilakukan. Shun menatap semua orang yang berada di sana, hingga tidak sengaja bertatap pandang dengan seorang pemuda beriris biru. Kai Fuduki, Shun mengingat namanya, sosok yang menjadi raja di White Kingdom.

Shun memberikan senyumannya, membuat Kai sedikit terkejut. Ia tampak mengelus surai kecoklatannya sebelum balas memberikan cengiran.

Itu pertemuan pertama yang sederhana.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _Malamnya, Shun bermimpi melihat sebuah masa depan; sebuah peperangan dimana Hajime—raja Black Kingdom dan Kai—raja White Kingdom berusaha saling membunuh._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **10/02/2018**

 **m/p: lagu-lagu Quell dan Growth**

 **-Kirea-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **a/n:** [2/3]. Alur maju mundur.

thanks to: Shimoarika Kaiki, Hwang635 ;)

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Endear © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

II

White Kingdom, kastil megah itu berada di wilayah yang terkenal dengan pemandangan laut memukau. Ketika menatap keluar jendela berteralis di kastil, langit dan laut dengan warna senada akan menyilaukan pandangan. Dari kejauhan, terlihat batu karang yang dihantam air laut dan pulau-pulau kecil kehijauan penuh misteri. Walau samar, terkadang terdengar bunyi deburan ombak yang menerpa tebing. Ketika langit menyentuh warna merah kejinggaan, akan terdengar suara-suara burung camar.

Tempat terindah di wilayah White Kingdom adalah lautnya yang mempesona, daya tarik bagi para pengunjung dari berbagai negeri. Raja mereka, Kai memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti lautnya, jernih dan lembut. Begitu pula sosok itu dikenal, baik hati dan ramah tamah.

Shun membuka mata dan mendapati iris sebiru lautan menatapnya. "Kai?"

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Shun."

Dengan segera Shun menyadari bahwa sang raja menggendongnya menuju ke dalam kastil. Rupanya mereka telah tiba di kastil. Bukannya terkejut, ia justru menggeliat beberapa saat, menyamankan diri dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Membuat Kai hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidakkah raja kita terlalu memanjakannya?" You mendesah pelan saat melihat sang penyihir diperlakukan seperti tuan putri.

Iku menggendikkan bahu lalu tertawa hambar, "Begitulah raja kita dan penyihirnya. Memang, sepertinya hanya di kerajaan kita yang unik seperti ini."

"Terkadang aku bingung, siapa yang raja dan pelayannya."

"Shun- _san_ …. mungkin adalah ratunya."

"Kau pasti bercanda! Aku tidak ingin punya ratu sepertinya! Hidupku akan semakin merepotkan!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Langit biru menyilaukan membuat Haru menyipitkan mata, tangannya terangkat untuk melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari balik dedaunan.

"Aku ketiduran…?"

"Meskipun harusnya kau yang membangunkanku."

Haru segera menoleh ke sampingnya, ia mendapati Hajime duduk bersila dengan menumpu tangan di kaki kiri. Pemuda itu sedang memegang buku yang tadi dibawanya. Sepertinya Hajime membaca buku miliknya.

Dengan tergesa Haru segera meraih jam sakunya, memperhatikan waktu yang telah berlalu tanpa disadarinya. "Ah, maaf, suasananya terasa tenang, jadi aku merasa mengantuk…"

"Tidak apa. Mari bersantai untuk sejenak. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Menurutku, _Ou-sama_ terlihat lebih lelah. Harusnya aku berusaha membuat jadwal yang lebih efisien."

Hajime mempertemukan dahi mereka dengan cepat, bersentuhan satu sama lain. Iris mereka bertemu, "Haru, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik."

Haru mengangguk pelan. Meresapi pujian yang Hajime tujukan padanya. Hajime pasti membaca jadwal dan catatan-catatan kecil di bukunya. Buku itu penuh coretan penyesuaian jadwal pekerjaan sang _ou-sama_.

"Kita sudah berusaha dengan baik."

"Ya. Itu benar. Kita sudah berusaha dengan baik."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Khh—Shun."

"Ya, aku bersamamu, Kai." Shun menepuk bahu pemuda yang sdang memeluknya erat. Begitu erat hingga sesak rasanya bagi Shun. Rasa nyeri dan sakit menerpa lehernya. Sebuah gigitan dilancarkan Kai padanya.

Kai pasti berusaha keras mengendalikan kekuatannya. Wujudnya kali ini jauh berbeda dari kata normal. Telinga runcing, mata berkilat dengan warna keemasan beserta gigi dan jari-jari yang tajam. Siapa yang menduga, raja White Kngdom memiliki saat-saat dimana ia kesulitan dengan berkah yang dimilikinya.

Shun membiarkannya. Meskipun ia harus menahan rasa sakit, tangan kanannya mencengkram erat sprei kasur. Aura putih di sekelilingnya tetap stabil, melindungi Kai dan dirinya. Sementara aura biru sang raja terlihat kacau karena kekuatannya. Shun mengelus helaian kecoklatan itu dengan lembut, menenangkan. Ini selalu terjadi, dan hanya Shun yang bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Karena jika tidak dilakukan dengan baik—mungkin akan ada yang jadi korban.

Sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing dan ketenangan akan menyapa mereka. Ketika bulan purnama menghilang karena kemunculan cahaya di ufuk timur.

Kekuatan berelemen air penguasa kastil White Kingdom selalu meluap ketika bulan penuh, dan itu merupakan hal yang sulit dikendalikan oleh Kai. Shun menyadari pelukan yang diberikan Kai semakin lemah, berarti bahwa malam panjang bagi mereka telah berakhir. Barrier sihir berlapis yang diciptakan Shun menghilang perlahan. Shun menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Kai."

 **[Endear]**

"Seandainya aku bisa mengendalikannya dengan lebih baik…" sesal Kai ketika melihat bekas gigitannya berada pada leher Shun. Tidak hanya satu, dan terlihat menyakitkan karena warnanya merah membiru. Kemeja pemuda itu tampak kusut berantakan.

"Apa aku melukaimu di bagian lain?" Kai meraih pipi Shun, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Shun terkekeh, menahan tangan Kai yang berada di pipinya, "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama hal seperti ini terjadi? Tenang saja, ini akan menghilang dengan cepat."

" _Ou-sama_ , izinkan aku mengganggu—" You sepertinya harus memastikan mendapat izin dahulu sebelum membuka pintu dengan kesan lancang. Melihat kedua orang itu dengan pakaian berantakan dan tangan saling menggenggam, otak You langsung terjerumus pada pikiran sesat. "—apa aku sedang mengganggu sesuatu?"

Shun yang duduk pada sisi ranjang melipat kakinya, "Ini tentunya tidak seperti yang sedang kau pikirkan, You."

You terdiam sejenak. Oke, setidaknya mereka berpakaian lengkap, meskipun berantakan. Berarti memang tidak terjadi hal yang tadi sempat ia pikirkan, tapi— _what the_ —apa yang terjadi di sini? Ruangan itu terlihat begitu berantakan, vas bunga pecah dengan kelopak bunga yang berhamburan, tirai satin jendela sobek seperti terkena cakaran makhluk buas. Namun You yakin, malam tadi semuanya baik-baik saja, dan tidak terdengar kegaduhan sama sekali. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

"Ah ini… karena aku sedang mencoba belajar sihir baru dari Shun, dan ternyata cukup sulit mengendalikannya. Sehingga tempat ini jadi sedikit kacau...?" Kai bermaksud menjelaskan.

"Sedikit kacau? _Ou-sama_ , kau belajar sihir di ruanganmu?" You mengernyitkan alisnya.

Shun melirik Kai, menyadari Kai memang tidak berbakat dalam berbohong. Ia tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya, mengingat You baru saja menjabat menjadi penasehat tinggi kerajaan selama tiga bulan. Tentu saja ia tidak mengetahuinya, terlebih lagi kejadian ini memang bukan hal yang dapat diumbar begitu saja.

"Oh, ini kadang terjadi. Kai tidak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan. Kau harus meminta pelayan utama untuk membersihkannya nanti—dan kau harus menyampaikan sesuatu bukan? Kau terlihat terburu-buru."

You tersentak, "Benar—aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa perwakilan dari raja wilayah Selatan telah tiba. Ia ingin bertemu dengan _Ou-sama_ segera. Mereka ingin membentuk aliansi dengan kerajaan kita."

Bagi Kai, ini bukan kabar yang bagus untuk memulai pagi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Angin yang terasa semakin bertiup dengan kencang, membuat jubah putihnya berkibar, surai keperakan menutup wajahnya. Ombak mencapai pesisir pantai, namun tidak mampu menyentuh jejak langkah kaki yang diciptakan Shun. Mereka menghilang menjadi buih-buih putih setelah sampai membawa wujud gelombang kecil.

"Shun~"

Suara panggilan membuatnya menoleh, tampak Rui dan Yoru berjalan menghampirinya yang berada di pinggir pantai.

"Hm? Kalian mencariku?" Shun tersenyum kepada Rui.

"Rui mencarimu, Shun- _san_. Katanya ia tidak menyukai aura pemuda perwakilan dari wilayah Selatan." Yoru menjelaskan.

"Apakah kerajaan kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aura mereka gelap dan menakutkan." Rui meraih lengan Shun.

Shun meraih helaian surai Rui dengan perlahan, "Keputusan itu ada di tangan _Ou-sama_. Tentunya, aku meyakini ia akan memilih yang terbaik untuk negeri ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"R—Rui, kita tidak boleh meragukan raja kita!" Yoru mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Shun terkekeh, "Seperti yang Yoru katakan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentunya—karena aku _Maou-sama_ , sang penyihir hebat ini berada di sisi kalian, fufufu." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bangga.

Rui memeluknya erat, membuat Shun terkesiap sesaat karena tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi. "Aku senang, Shun memilih berada di White Kingdom."

Shun masih tersenyum saat membalas pelukan dari Rui, namun matanya terlihat sendu. Dan yang menyadari hal itu hanya Yoru seorang.

"Angin semakin kencang, bagaimana kalau kembali ke istana untuk menikmati teh dan kudapan?" Yoru menginterupsi, "Aku telah membuat kue yang banyak—"

"Yoru…" Rui menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah—Yoru selalu mampu membuat hati merasa nyaman. Benar-benar istri idaman—"

"Shun- _san_!" Yoru mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar godaan dari sang penyihir, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Fufufu. Mari kita kembali."

"Shun. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman berada di sini." Rui mengucapkannya dengan nada serius.

Senyuman Shun terlihat hangat. _Aku tahu._

"Terima kasih, Rui~"

 **[Endear]**

Di tebing besar bagian selatan, tidak jauh dari tepi laut terdapat tugu memorial. Ada beberapa makam di sana. Delapan belas jumlahnya, begitu pula dengan nama-nama yang terukir di tugu itu. Kai berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan sebuket bunga lili putih. Ia terlihat khidmat, sementara Shun berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, kedua tangannya bertautan dibalik punggung.

Mereka, yang telah tenang di sana adalah orang-orang yang terbunuh saat kemampuan Kai tak terkendali. Waktu itu ia masih sangat muda, belasan tahun saat mendapatkan berkahnya sebagai penerus tahta. Sebelum Shun datang padanya, malam purnama akan ia lalui berada di penjara bawah tanah istana, dengan rantai penuh mantra pada kaki, tangan dan lehernya. Melalui waktu selama tiga hari dengan rasa takut dan sakit. Takut akan melukai orang di sekitarnya, takut akan ada nyawa yang melayang karenanya. Ia ketakutan.

Meskipun kekuatannya itu selalu dipuji ketika berada di medan perang.

Suatu hari saat ia duduk sendiri di penjara dengan rantai yang telah terbiasa ia gunakan di kala bulan nyaris penuh, seorang pemuda berada di hadapannya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Mata keemasan Kai menatap nyalang, giginya bergemerutuk, berharap dengan begitu pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu pernah ia lihat, bersama raja muda dari Black Kingdom.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita ya, Kai." Pemuda itu berjongkok, meraih rantai penuh mantra segel. Ia melepaskan rantai itu dengan mudah.

"K—kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai mencengkram lengannya. "Khh—Aku berbahaya, apa kau tidak tahu?! Kau akan mati jika berada di sini—"

Pemuda itu justru tersenyum padanya, "Oh ya, kita sudah pernah bertemu. Namun aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Shimotsuki Shun. Aku adalah penyihir."

Mata Kai berkilat.

Shun menatapnya, "Ini adalah tempat yang tidak pantas untukmu, _Ou-sama_."

Kai menggeram, jari-jari tajamnya membentuk guratan di lantai. "Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Kau bisa menahan kekuatanmu dengan lebih baik. Aku tahu kau bisa." Shun lanjut melepaskan rantai ke sekian yang digunakan untuk menahan pergerakan Kai.

"Aku—tidak bisa. Aku berbahaya. Aku akan membunuh lagi—"

Shun mendekapnya, "Kau bisa. Akan aku pastikan itu. Karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu mulai sekarang."

Kai mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu. Kendati beberapa detik setelahnya, ia nyaris menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada wajah Shun. Meskipun Shun mengatakan ia adalah penyihir. Ia tidak melakukan apapun ketika Kai menindihnya, membuatnya terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Kau mungkin saja mati saat itu, jika aku tidak berhasil mengendalikannya."

"Tapi kau berhasil. Dari tiga hari, sekarang kau hanya kesulitan di hari ke empat belas saja, _Ou-sama_." Shun mengucapkan dengan nada santai.

"Berkat dirimu. Tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Ah~ Kai sedang memujiku. Itu membuat hatiku senang."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kau merasa bahagia, kau tahu itu kan? Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi aku melakukannya agar kau selalu berada di sisiku." Kai meliriknya, "Egois sekali bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang terdengar jahat dari hal itu?" Shun menatapnya.

"Maksudnya adalah aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku saja."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shun menyenangi bermacam hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan santai, menikmati waktu tanpa melakukan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Hajime masih mengingat hal itu dengan baik. Ia pernah menjalani masa lalu beriringan dengan pemuda itu.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Ingin minum teh bersama?" _Kuro-ouji_ melontarkan pertanyaan.

Shun tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ajakan _Kuro-ouji_. Dengan senang hati."

Tanpa banyak kata, Hajime keluar dari ruang kerjanya diiringi oleh Shun. Sebagian melihat dengan tatapan bingung, namun bagi para pelayan lama, mereka tidak akan terkejut mendapati kehadiran Shun dan senyumannya yang khas itu. Shun melambaikan tangannya dengan santai pada mereka.

Momen minum teh itu berlalu dengan khidmat, karena memang tidak ada hal penting yang dapat dibicarakan. Namun Shun mengakhiri ketenangan di taman itu seraya menatap bunga-bunga yang dulunya tidak ada di sana.

 _Ah ya~ taman ini dibuat karena ia yang meminta._

"Halaman ini menjadi taman yang mengagumkan, _Ou-sama_. Aku sangat terkesan ketika melihatnya."

"Ya," Hajime turut menoleh, "Bunga-bunga itu di dapat dari berbagai wilayah. Perlu waktu lama memeliharanya. Namun mawar biru sangat sulit untuk tumbuh. Hanya mawar merah saja yang berhasil mekar."

"Sepuluh tahun memang waktu yang lama, _Kuro-ouji_. Aku merasa berduka karena kau sepertinya tidak sedikitpun rindu padaku. Meskipun dahulu kita pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama." Shun menyentuh pipinya dengan kesan melankolis.

"Begitu?" Hajime menyesap tehnya, "Apa wajahku yang terlihat senang karena kedatanganmu tak tampak di matamu?"

Shun tampak tak menduga Hajime akan berucap seperti itu, "Ah~ jadi ini adalah wajah senang Hajime? Kau tidak membalas pelukanku tadi pagi."

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya tak menduga akan bertemu denganmu. Aku terkejut kurasa."

"Fufufu, meskipun kedatanganku sebenarnya bukan aku tujukan sebagai kejutan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu yang mulia _Kuro-ouji_! Setelah sekian lama!"

"Aku senang karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak banyak yang berubah darimu."

"Hajime juga masih terlihat sama—hm~ tidak, kau terlihat semakin tampan dan keren!"

Hajime menghela napas, "Shun."

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, _Ou-sama_! Aku sanggup memperhatikanmu selama mungkin, menyimpannya dalam ingatanku. Mengagumi figurmu yang mempesona sungguh kebahagiaan untukku."

"Kau terdengar melebih-lebihkan."

"Tapi kau tahu, apa yang kukatakan adalah sebuah kesungguhan."

"Jadi, apa kau merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan sisiku?"

"Tidak." Shun tersenyum lembut, "Meskipun tentu saja, sebuah kebahagiaan besar jika dapat berada di samping _Ou-sama_."

"Kau tidak ingin kembali kemari?"

"Ah, _Ou-sama_ , jika saja takdir mengizinkannya." Shun berujar. "Tapi kau tahu, ini adalah jalan terbaik yang aku pilih."

Hajime terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kelopak bunga mawar, lalu terbang.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu karena aku tahu hal itu benar."

 **[Endear]**

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Haru."

"Shun." Haru tersenyum, ia menunduk sekilas, "Lama sekali. Sosok mengagumkanmu selalu berkesan hingga tidak dapat terlupakan olehku, namun kau terlihat lebih menawan."

Di antara taman bunga mawar merah, pemuda bersurai putih itu terlihat memukau. Ia memang cocok bersanding dengan segala hal yang indah, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pemikiran Haru.

Shun tertawa ringan, "Kita masih sangat hijau waktu itu, sekarang—kau juga terlihat mengagumkan tuan penasehat." Ia mengangkat tangannya, seakan sedang mengukur perbedaan tinggi mereka. "Namun aku masih orang yang sama, jadi dengan penuh harapan, aku ingin kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di kota ini."

"Aku?" Alis Haru terangkat. Shun tentunya tahu kalau ia adalah salah satu orang tersibuk di kerajaan. Atau justru karena itu?

"Ya~ kau mengerti alasannya bukan? Lihat kerutan di dahimu dan auramu yang mulai terlihat suram. Hajime dan Haru sudah bekerja dengan begitu keras untuk negeri ini." Shun memainkan jari telunjuknya, mengarahkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pelan,"Namun jangan cemas, ada Aoi dan Arata yang bisa mengurus tugasmu untuk hari ini, jadi mari bersenang-senang denganku~"

Ah, Haru bersimpati pada Aoi dan Arata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haru- _san_ memang membutuhkan istirahat. Aku senang jika dapat meringankan pekerjaanmu." Aoi tersenyum hangat.

"Begitulah. Seperti apa yang Aoi katakan." Ksatria utama istana itu turut mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi Haru- _san_ , sebagai bayarannya tolong belikan oleh-oleh dari kota."

"Arata!" Aoi berseru.

Haru tertawa ringan, "Aku mengerti."

Shun mengelus dagunya, "Sikap santai itu, aku mengaguminya, Arata." pemuda itu mendekat pada Arata, menatap iris kehitamannya, "Tapi sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi jika kau lebih serius."

Arata berkedip beberapa saat, "Jika Shun-san berkata seperti itu. Aku akan mengerahkan kekuatanku sepenuhnya hari ini…. apa itu berarti aku akan dapat sekeranjang penuh stroberi?"

"Arata…"

Haru menahan tawanya sejenak, "Baiklah, mari kita bersiap, Shun."

Shun mengikuti langkah Haru menuju kereta kuda yang disiapkan, beberapa pelayan memberikan sapaan dengan ramah. Membuka jendela kereta, Shun memperhatikan para ksatria berlatih giat. Tidak diragukan jika saat ini Black Kingdom adalah pemilik pasukan militer terkuat yang Shun tahu. Mereka disiplin dan memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang mengagumkan. Jika benar perjanjian damai berakhir dan perang akan terjadi, maka Black Kingdom akan menjadi kerajaan yang sulit dihadapi. Belum lagi medan yang sulit untuk melewati wilayah pegunungan untuk sampai kemari. Perbukitannya seakan seperti benteng perlindungan alami wilayah mereka.

Ibu kota dipenuhi dengan keramaian, senyum ramah dari para penjual dan anak-anak yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah kedamaian akan masih berlangsung lama. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mencemaskan hal itu.

"Shun- _san_ , lihat! Itu adalah toko roti paling terkenal di sini!" Kakeru melontarkan ucapan penuh semangat. Tangannya menarik lengan Shun tanpa rasa sungkan.

"Oh!" Shun bertepuk tangan.

"Aku menjamin kalau rasa _cake_ , juga _croissant_ nya adalah yang paling enak!"

"Kau selalu memuji setiap toko roti yang ada, Kakeru- _san_!" Koi berseru.

"Tapi ini memang benar!" Seperti ada sparkle berbentuk bintang di mata Kakeru ketika mengucapkannya. "Mereka bahkan membuat kue dengan coklat yang berbentuk seperti wajah Hajime- _sama_!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat ke dalam?" Shun menoleh pada Haru, berbinar sama persis dengan mata Kakeru.

"Ya, tentu saja." Haru menyahut, kemudian menepuk bahu Koi. "Bersiaplah menggunakan lenganmu dengan baik, karena banyak barang yang akan kau bawa, Koi."

"Ehh~" Koi menatap beberapa barang yang telah ditenteng olehnya, kebanyakannya adalah milik penyihir White Kingdom. "Sepertinya aku perlu enam tangan."

"Aku bisa mengabulkannya!" Shun berseru.

"Eh?!"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Shun." Haru segera mencegahnya.

"Eh~"

Ini akan menjadi hari panjang bagi Haru. Untuk membicarakan apa saja yang telah mereka lalui, tentang yang akan mereka lakukan, dan bahkan untuk sekedar mengenang masa lalu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Namanya Shimotsuki Shun."

Anak lelaki yang disebutkan namanya melambaikan tangan dengan ceria, "Salam kenal ya, Haru."

Haru memperhatikan penyihir yang baru saja diperkenalkan Hajime padanya. Tidak mengira Hajime akan merepotkan diri memperkenalkan sang penyihir padanya yang hanya bekerja membantu di perpustakaan istana.

Ia mendengar kabar tentang kedatangan penyihir di kerajaan mereka. Jika penyihir itu memilih untuk tinggal di wilayah mereka, itu berarti menambah keunggulan dalam kehebatan sebuah kerajaan. Setidaknya dalam masa perang seperti ini, wilayah lain akan merasa segan. Namun Haru tidak menyangka, penyihir itu tampak seumuran dengan mereka.

Penampilannya terlihat elegan begitu pula dengan gerakannya. Ada bunga salju yang berjatuhan terlihat dari tangannya, hingga sekian detik Haru ragu untuk menyambut tangan yang ditujukan padanya. Meskipun hanya sedikit lagi hingga tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Shun menarik tangannya, "Jangan sungkan padaku, Haru~"

Seperti yang di duga oleh Haru, tangan itu terasa begitu dingin ketika dipegangnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan karena salju itu, Shun- _san_?"

"Oya, ternyata Haru bisa melihatnya."

"Apa itu bukan sesuatu yang harusnya aku lihat?"

"Kau bisa memberikanku sebuah pelukan untuk menghangatkanku~" Shun nyaris memeluk Haru jika Hajime tidak menahan bahunya.

Shun menoleh, "Eh~"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja. Ah! Apakah Hajime juga ingin aku peluk?! Katakan saja jika begitu, aku akan memelukmu dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjatuhkan Haru dari atas kastil seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Haru berkedip, "Menjatuhkan—apa?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Begitu banyak hal yang berubah di sini." Shun menatap bunga Blanchefleur di pinggir jalan yang mereka berdua lalui. "Ini menjadi tempat yang indah untuk ukuran wilayah pencipta perang di masa lalu."

"Itu adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh raja terdahulu. _Ou-sama_ tidak berniat untuk mencetuskan perang setelah batas perjanjian damai berakhir. Ia akan memilih untuk memperpanjangnya." Haru menjawab dengan serius. "Ia tidak ingin perang terjadi lagi."

Shun mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau yakin kerajaan lain berpikiran hal yang sama?"

Haru berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin kerajaan di wilayah Timur dan Selatan perlu diwaspadai. Mereka telah mengalami banyak perubahan selama masa damai ini. Mereka semakin kuat. Bisa jadi kedua negeri itu bermaksud untuk membuat aliansi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wilayah Barat—White Kingdom?"

"Karena Shun berada di sana, kupikir kau tidak akan membiarkan wilayah kita saling berperang. Lagi pula, bukankah ini salah satu alasanmu memilih berada di White Kingdom? Memastikan percikan perang tidak akan muncul di sana."

"Ah, menurutmu begitu? Aku memang lebih menyukai dunia yang damai dan tenang dimana aku bisa menikmati waktu tidur panjang."Shun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya setinggi bahu.

"Hajime juga menyenangi dunia yang damai." Haru menatap langit, hembusan angin membuat surainya menutupi dahinya, "Karenanya Shun akan membantu menciptakan dunia yang damai. Shun selalu melakukan hal yang Hajime inginkan meskipun ia tidak memintanya."

Ketika menoleh pada sang penyihir, Haru menyadari pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kaupun juga begitu. Ingin ia bahagia. Karena itulah, kau pantas berada di sisinya."

 _Kita ingin orang-orang yang kita sayangi bahagia._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **12/3/2018**

 **a/n: Sangat kepo tentang cerita rabbit kingdom stage ;(**

 **-Kirea-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **a/n:** [3/3]. Alur maju mundur.

Thanks to: Kazehaya Yukiko (nggak ada yg ngasih spoiler rk yh, haha), Hwang635 (sip, udah dilanjut ;))

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Endear © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

III

Shun selalu terlihat hanya melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai dan senangi saja. Itu tidak benar, namun tampaknya ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika orang-orang berpikiran seperti itu. Ia hanya membiarkannya saja, dan lagi-lagi itu terlihat seperti ia sangat santai dalam menjalani hidup.

Namun ada saat-saat dimana orang-orang itu berpikir ia adalah sosok mengagumkan. Ketika ia merapalkan mantra sihir, ketika ia mengucapkan untaian kata indah diiringi senyumannya. Setiap kali ia menggunakan sihir, itu adalah untuk hal penuh kebaikan.

Shun mampu menciptakan suasana nyaman, membuat hujan salju yang indah, membekukan danau, hal-hal menakjubkan lainnya.

Ia juga mampu melihat masa depan.

Ia melihat sebuah masa depan dimana nyala api memenuhi pandangannya, asap hitam menutupi langit, teriakan nyaring dari sana sini dengan ceceran darah dimana-mana. Sementara ia berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam.

Prajurit dengan seragam penuh warna khas wilayah bertempur hingga tiap detiknya nyawa melayang.

Diantaranya, raja Black Kingdom dan White Kingdom saling menghunuskan pedang satu sama lain. Hajime dan Kai.

Itu adalah dunia yang tidak ingin Shun lihat.

 _Namun mimpi itu datang lagi dan terus berulang._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei, Shun. Ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang, kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk menikmati waktu minum teh dengan Rui, kan?" sebuah usapan pada surai membangunkan Shun dari tidurnya. Ia menampakkan iris _lime green_ miliknya. Mendapati _Ou-sama_ duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Wah, lihatlah ini. Bagaimana bisa _Ou-sama_ merepotkan diri untuk membangunkanku. Rakyatmu bisa menangis kalau mengetahui hal ini." Shun berguling di kasurnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Aku melakukan tanggung jawabku dengan baik demi rakyatku. Aku tidak akan membuat rakyatku menangis." Kai tertawa kecil. "Lagi pula aku melakukan hal ini dengan senang hati."

"Kau bisa saja meminta Yoru membangunkanku, ia tidak akan keberatan. Atau You."

"Yoru memiliki tugasnya sendiri yang harus dikerjakan, You akan protes padaku jika aku memintanya," Kai bangkit dari duduknya, "Cepatlah, Rui pasti menunggumu. Bukankah kau ingin memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibawa dari Black Kingdom?"

"Ya~ lima menit lagi _Ou-sama_ ~"

"Sekarang."

"Ah, Kai sungguh tidak sabaran sekali." Shun merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Irisnya mengarah pada Kai, "Lalu bagaimana hasil pertemuan dengan perwakilan dari wilayah Selatan kemarin, lancar?"

"Masih dalam perundingan. Menjadikan mereka aliansi bukan hal yang cukup bagus. Rui berkata ia tidak menyukai aura mereka. Jadi aku ragu pembicaraan ini akan berjalan sebaik dengan kerajaan Utara. Meskipun serius, Hajime lebih mudah untuk diajak berunding dibanding mereka."

Shun bangkit dari kasurnya, ia menghampiri Kai, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda tegap itu. "Itu karena sejak awal _Kuro-ouji_ tidak ingin perang terjadi. Jika pembicaraan dengan kerajaan Selatan lancar, aku yakin kerajaan Timur juga akan lebih mudah dihadapi. Lagi pula, kerajaan Timur akan diurus oleh _Kuro-ouji_. Sepenuhnya, aku yakin Kai akan berhasil melakukan perundingan ini dengan baik."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin bisa menanggapinya dengan tenang." Kai menampilkan cengirannya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak surai Shun yang berantakan.

"Oh~ aku suka senyuman itu, _Ou-sama_. Gunakan senyumanmu itu untuk menghadapi mereka."

"Untuk sebuah senyuman, milikmu lebih menawan."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ini…" Rui terpana dengan hadiah yang diterima olehnya.

"Boneka kelinci khas dari Black Kingdom." Ujar Shun dengan nada bangga. "Namanya Kuroda."

"B—besar sekali…" Yoru terkesima saat menatap boneka kelinci berwarna hitam besar dalam dekapan Rui.

"Tenang saja, untuk Yoru juga ada. Kain khas dari Black Kingdom bermotif Kuroda!"

"W—wah…" Yoru benar-benar terkesan. "Terima kasih Shun- _san_ …. aku akan membuatnya sebagai pakaian—ah, sepertinya selimut lebih cocok? Atau mungkin tirai kamar?"

"Lucu sekali." gumam Rui sambil memeluk boneka yang didapatnya. "Black Kingdom sepertinya adalah yang tempat indah. Ada aroma hutan dan salju juga kebaikan darinya."

"Itu benar, rakyatnya adalah orang-orang baik dan santun. Bahkan para ksatria penjaganya juga ramah."

" _Kuro-ouji_ adalah raja yang hebat sekali ya? Mampu membuat negara hebat seperti itu."

"Fufufu, tidak hanya itu, Hajime juga adalah orang yang sangat tampan dan bersahaja. Melihatnya dari dekat akan membuat semua orang terpesona—"

Yoru yang memotong _cake_ menggeleng pelan, "Shun- _san_ sangat menyukai raja dari Black Kingdom ya."

"Sangat!"

"Jawaban yang cepat sekali!"

"Namun aku juga menyukai kalian semua dan tentu saja, White Kingdom!"

"Karenanya, Shun akan tetap berada di sini? Meskipun kau sangat menyukai _Kuro-ouji_?"

"Karena ini adalah tempat yang ditakdirkan untukku~"

"Apa Shun bahagia berada di tempat ini?" Rui menumpu wajahnya pada kepala sang boneka, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Shun mengerling padanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Shun- _san_ , apa ku mengganggumu?" pintu dibuka sebagian, menampilkan Yoru yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"Yoru, ada apa?" pemuda itu terlihat menyahut dari balkon kamar. Pintu balkon terbuka lebar hingga angin malam membuat tirai tertiup angin. Ia sedang menikmati langit malam.

"Ah, aku menyeduhkan teh hijau dan membawa kudapan."

"Kau bisa membawanya kemari."

Yoru melakukan seperti yang diminta seraya memperhatikan sang penyihir. Pemuda itu tampak menumpu tangannya pada railing, apa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah langit malam berbintang dan laut di bawahnya. Desiran ombak terdengar jelas, bulan berpendar meskipun sebagian dirinya disembunyikan oleh awan.

Shun beralih dari tempatnya, duduk pada kursi yang tersedia di balkon. Tidak mempermasalahkan udara malam yang semakin dingin. Ia menikmati tehnya sambil kembali menatap laut.

"Yoru, duduk dan temani aku." Ucap Shun kemudian.

"Ahh—ya, tentu." Yoru menyahut dengan nada kikuk. Ia segera duduk, tangannya terkepal di kedua paha, memberikan kesan sungkan walaupun sesekali melirik gerak-gerik Shun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan hingga kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Shun melirik Yoru.

Yoru segera menggeleng, mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat, "T—tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas segala bantuan Shun- _san_ , akhirnya aku dapat bekerja di istana sekarang."

Sebenarnya memang bukan ini hal utama yang ingin Yoru ucapkan. _Mungkin lain kali_ , Yoru membatin.

Yoru, pemuda itu telah bekerja dua bulan di istana. Sepuluh tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Shun menolongnya dan You yang berstatus sebagai korban peperangan. Mereka mengenyam pendidikan atas perintah dari Shun hingga akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat bekerja di istana.

"Fufufu, kuharap kau tidak akan bosan karena kita lebih sering bertemu dibandingkan dahulu."

"Kurasa setiap waktuku akan penuh hal mengesankan berkat Shun- _san_!"

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." Shun menatap Yoru, "Aku orang yang merepotkan lho."

"Aku tahu itu, Shun- _san_. Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berucap dengan senyuman dan mata yang tampak seperti bulan sabit.

Sikap Yoru membuahkan senyum simpul di wajah Shun, "Ini _malam_ yang indah."

"Eh?"

"Langitnya dipenuhi cahaya, teh yang enak dan aku dikelilingi orang-orang baik."

 **[Endear]**

Shun sedang berada di kamarnya, mengajari Rui beberapa sihir ringan ketika Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan suara yang keras. Sang raja masuk tergesa membuat pandangan Shun langsung tertuju padanya, dan Rui yang sedang mencoba membuat buku melayang dengan sihir terkejut. Buku itu jatuh ke atas meja.

Wajah sang raja terlihat penuh ekspresi hingga Shun langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kai? Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan perundingan—"

Ucapan Shun terputus. Sang raja memeluknya begitu erat, membuat Shun terdiam. Kai melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu sang penyihir erat. Ia memperlihatkan wajah yang gembira. "Perundingan kita berhasil. Perjanjian damai telah dipastikan!"

"Itu kabar yang menggembirakan—"

"Ya!" Kai kembali memeluknya, mengangkatnya begitu mudah seraya berputar hingga Shun memegang erat bahu Kai karena kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai. Memperlihatkan itu adalah moment yang begitu membahagiakan.

Rui yang memperhatikan mereka meraih ujung pakaian Kai. "Aku juga ingin dipeluk."

" _Ou-sama_ , kenapa anda harus berlari seperti itu—" You memasuki kamar Shun dengan napas terengah, pemuda itu terkejut ketika sang raja malah bergegas menuju ke kamar Shun ketika perundingan selesai. Ia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oke…? Kenapa ini terlihat seperti momen sebuah keluarga yang sedang berbahagia?"

Matanya menangkap adegan dimana Kai berputar dengan Shun dipelukannya, dan Rui yang sekarang turut memeluk pinggang raja mereka.

Kai berdehem kemudian, berjalan menghampiri sang penasehat. "Perundingan berjalan lancar. kita berhasil mempertahankan perdamaian."

You mengangguk-angguk paham, "Anda mengagumkan _Ou-sama_."

Kai merentangkan tangannya dihadapan You dengan senyuman lebar.

"Maaf? _Ou-sama_?" You mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mari berpelukan." Ujar Kai.

"Ah, tidak—aku—"

Kai merangkul pemuda bersurai merah itu, menepuk-nepuk bahunya kuat, membuat You terbatuk. "Mari tetap berjuang dengan semangat."

"T—tentu."

"Saya mendengar suara yang keras berasal dari sini, apa yang terjadi?!" Iku melihat pelukan _manly_ antara Kai dan You.

"Iku, ksatria mudaku!" sebuah pelukan kembali terjadi, dilakukan oleh sang raja pada Iku.

Sementara You bisa bernapas lega, Iku membeku di tempat, "Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini _Ou-sama_?"

Yoru berlari dengan cepat, "Saya mendengar ada—"

"Yoru." Sebuah rangkulan kembali terjadi. Kai merangkul Iku dan Yoru bersamaan hingga membuahkan kekehan ringan dari Shun.

Rui melirik ke arah Shun, "Kai sepertinya sangat senang."

"Hmm~ Ia merangkul semua orang dengan hangat." Shun mengiyakan.

"Ia sangat senang karena berhasil mewujudkan hal yang Shun harapkan."

"Ya, itu benar."

Dunia yang damai.

Dunia yang Hajime harapkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Brak!**

"You! Kudengar _Kuro-ouji_ akan singgah kemari! Benarkah hal itu?!"

Kejutan yang diterima You membuat laporannya tercoret tinta. Mengakibatkan laporan itu tidak lagi layak untuk digunakan. Ruangan kerja pribadinya dimasuki Shun begitu saja.

"Shun! Bisakah kau jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu?! Aku harus mengulang laporan yang hampir selesai ini!"

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang _Kuro-ouji_?!" pemuda itu mengabaikan protes dari You. Dari meja seberang ia menumpu kedua tangannya, menatap You dengan penuh minat akan kabar yang didengarnya dari para pelayan.

"Ya, itu benar. Dia berkunjung ke wilayah Timur dan akan singgah kemari besok, begitu isi surat dari burung pembawa pesan."

" _Kuro-ouji_ akan kemari! Ah~ ini sungguh kabar yang membahagiakan!" Shun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sangat banyak ini."

"Oh, maaf soal coretan itu You." Shun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lembar dokumen yang bernoda. Dengan sedikit sihir kecil, goresan tak disengaja itu menghilang. Menyisakan You yang memasang ekspresi terkesima.

"Sampai nanti~"

Penyihir itu pergi secepat ia muncul.

You menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Aku harus mengakui ia adalah penyihir yang sangat hebat. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu di depannya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Sebenarnya aku singgah kemari untuk bicara dengan raja White Kingdom." Hajime berujar ketika kemunculannya justru disambut penuh semangat oleh Shun.

"Eh~ tidak denganku?!"

"Kita bisa bicara nanti." Sahut Hajime. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

Shun mengangguk kemudian, ia meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menunduk hormat. "Aku mengerti."

Sang _Ou-sama_ dari negeri tetangga itu berlalu, diiringi oleh sosok-sosok yang Shun kenali. Haru dan Kakeru, juga beberapa ksatria. Seperti biasanya, Haru selalu tersenyum ramah, dan Kakeru melambaikan tangan penuh semangat padanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Mereka semua kembali bertemu di ruangan milik Kai. Shun terlihat tenang meskipun bertemu dengan sang _Kuro-ouji_. Hal itu membuat You terkesan karena betapa Shun penuh semangat yang melimpah ruah kemarin. Kedua raja membicarakan keberhasilan perjanjian damai. You dengan setia mendengarkan pembicaraan sambil mencatat poin penting dari pembicaraan itu, sama persis dengan yang Haru lakukan. Kakeru berdiri bersama barisan ksatria, sementara Shun duduk elegan di sebelah raja mereka, Kai.

Untuk pertama kalinya You melihat Shun tersenyum dengan begitu indah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Meskipun aku berkata kita memiliki banyak waktu. Aku tidak dapat berkeliling di kota Mare." Ucap Hajime, tangannya berada di belakang punggung, dan tatapannya tertuju pada lautan.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui hal itu, _Kuro-ouji_." Shun menatapnya. "Lagi pula, yang ingin kutunjukkan hanya satu tempat ini saja."

Tebing yang luas berada di belakang kastil hingga keindahannya tersembunyi, tanahnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi rumput hijau bercampur bunga liar aneka warna. Ada banyak bunga lili putih di pinggir tebing. Deburan ombak menerpa karang terdengar jelas, namun tidak menganggu. Beberapa pohon berada di bagian lain tepi tebing, memberikan tempat berteduh. Jika melihat ke depan, akan terlihat lautnya yang jernih namun sebiru langit di kejauhan, juga awan besar berarak perlahan namun pasti. Bulan yang meskipun tak bersinar terlihat begitu dekat dan besar hingga bagian gelapnya tampak. Seperti dapat digapai dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau tidak akan mengira waktu berlalu dengan cepat meskipun kau hanya diam menatapnya. Ketika tersadar, langit biru disepuh merah oranye."

"Dengan kata lain, ini adalah tempatmu bermalas-malasan."

"Teehee~ Aku menjatuhkan diriku di sini, lalu angin membuaiku. Setelahnya aku akan bangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ini termasuk mengumpulkan energi dari alam."

"Ini memang tempat yang bagus."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana keadaanku selama ini, Hajime?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Sesekali aku teringat dan memikirkanmu."

"Yaah~ itu cukup bagiku."

"Mungkin lebih sering dari yang kau kira. Namun aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja, Shun."

Shun jelas senang mendengar ucapan itu, "Tempat ini, White Kingdom, Black Kingdom, seluruh daratan kita akan diliputi kedamaian untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Baik Hajime, Kai dan yang lainnya tidak akan perlu lagi melukai siapapun. Pedang kalian tidak lagi untuk menghilangkan nyawa. Sebuah masa depan yang indah, bukan?"

Hajime mengelus surai putihnya tanpa Shun duga, "Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Shun."

" _Ou-sama_!"

"Ya, ya, aku refleks melakukannya karena sepertinya kau menginginkannya."

" _Ou-sama_ ~ tolong lakukan sekali lagi~"

 **[Endear]**

Mereka melihatnya dari atas kastil, Shun yang menggandeng lengan Hajime dengan erat, berjalan di taman mawar biru. Shun terlihat berceloteh dengan semangat sementara Hajime hanya menanggapinya sesekali. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tidak mencemaskan Shun yang mungkin saja memilih kembali ke Black Kingdom?" tangan kanan Haru menggenggam jurnalnya erat ketika menanyakan hal itu.

Pandangan Kai masih tertuju pada kedua orang itu, "Tidak juga."

"Hajime sangat menginginkan kedamaian tercapai. Karena itu adalah hal yang diinginkan Hajime, maka itu pula yang Shun ingin wujudkan."

"Karena Shun menginginkannya, aku pun berusaha mewujudkannya." Ujar Kai.

"Hal itu telah tercapai." Tangan kiri Haru meraih railing yang dingin.

"Kau mencemaskan posisimu di samping Hajime akan diambil Shun kembali?"

"Sejak awal itu bukan tempat milikku. Jika ia ingin, aku akan mengembalikannya. Lagi pula, aku bukan penyihir, kami tidak memiliki penyihir semenjak Shun memilih pergi kemari."

Kai menyentuh lehernya sungkan, "Aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman, walau terkadang aku menyakitinya. Meskipun aku melakukan banyak hal, aku tidak tahu apakah aku telah membuatnya bahagia…? Kupikir, jika aku dapat membuatnya bahagia, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Haru mendengarkan ucapan Kai, namun matanya tertuju ke laut lepas.

' _Tapi, Shun meninggalkan Black Kingdom untuk membuat Hajime bahagia.'_

 _Mencegah kembali terjadinya perang._

 _Berusaha menjaga kedamaian seperti yang Hajime inginkan._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru ingin tahu, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apakah tentang laut menakjubkan White Kingdom? Tentang oleh-oleh dari Kota Initium tempo lalu? Tentang apa?

"Oww!"

Sebuah jentikan membuat Haru mengaduh, tidak terlalu sakit. Ia hanya refleks mengucapkannya. Ia menyentuh dahinya sambil mendongak, Hajime menampilkan seringai ke arahnya.

"Kau melamun, Haru."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Haru melirik buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Hajime duduk di sebelahnya, melipat tangan, "Kau selalu memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau ingin meraih jabatan yang lebih tinggi? Menggantikanku misalnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku ingin hal seperti itu." Haru menjawab cepat.

Hajime tidak menjawab, membuat Haru menoleh padanya. Ia mendapati sang raja berjubah hitam itu memejamkan mata, bersandar pada bahunya.

"Hajime…. Apa kau mengajak Shun kembali ke Black Kingdom?"

Hajime membuka matanya, "Apa kau pikir aku singgah kemari untuk mengajaknya?"

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja…"

"Untuk apa? kami telah mempunyai kebahagiaan masing-masing. Ia senang berada di sini."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengannya?"

"Aku yang sekarang berbahagia. Sama seperti dirinya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Sepertinya sekarang _Kuro-ouji_ melewati Kota Pluvia. Ia pasti melihat banyak bunga hydrangea di bawah rintik hujan."

"Karena Shun- _san_ yang mengatakannya. Aku yakin hal itu benar." Yoru menyahut, Pluvia dikenal sebagai kota hujan, hujan nyaris terjadi setiap saat di sana. Seperti biasa ia menemani waktu santai sang penyihir bergelar _Maou-sama_. Menuangkan teh untuknya.

Yoru duduk berhadapan dengan Shun, dengan cangkir yang juga berisi teh. Ia mengiringi arah pandangan Shun. Shun menatap taman bunga mawar biru yang bermekaran.

"Shun- _san_ , kau sangat menyukai _Kuro-ouji_."

Shun menanggapi ucapan Yoru dengan kekehan kecil, "Bukankah hal itu sangat jelas?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengannya? Bukan dengan kami." Yoru menatap bayangannya di cangkir teh. Menghindari tatapan mata saat bertanya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan pada Shun.

"Tentu aku akan berbahagia jika dapat berada di sisinya. Namun, aku lebih menginginkan Hajime bahagia dan kebahagiaan bagi semua orang."

"Itu—"

"Terdengar aneh diucapkan olehku? Aku ingin ia bahagia, meskipun aku bukan bagian di dalamnya."

"Itu adalah harapan yang begitu besar. Namun, bukankah itu terdengar menyedihkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya terdengar dramatis." Tawa ringan mengiringi ucapan Shun. "Kau tahu, jika kita membuat orang yang kita sayang bahagia, kita akan turut merasakan kebahagiaan itu."

"Kupikir, rasanya akan menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita sayang dapat berbahagia tanpa kita di dalamnya. Jika bisa, aku ingin bahagia bersama-sama."

"Kamu tidak bisa mengukur kebahagiaanku dengan standar milikmu. Karena kebahagiaan memiliki banyak bentuk."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Shun- _san_."

"Silakan."

"Apa sekarang kamu bahagia, bersama kami di sini?"

Shun kembali terkekeh, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia menyentuh surai kehitaman Yoru, "Tentu saja, dan itu semua berkat kalian."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shun berbaring pada rerumputan tepi tebing yang tinggi. Menikmati cahaya matahari sore hingga lelap di sana. Sebuah bayangan kemudian menutupinya.

Kai berjongkok, "Hei, _sleeping beauty_."

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap, tidak terganggu dengan rerumputan yang sesekali bergoyang menerpa wajahnya, pipinya mengenai bunga liar berwarna ungu.

Kai mendaratkan diri di rerumputan, duduk bersila. Irisnya menatap Shun, tangannya menjauhkan beberapa helai rumput yang mengenai wajah pemuda itu.

"Apakah aku sudah membuatmu bahagia?"

"Semua orang begitu perhatian padaku." Shun menyahut, ia menampilkan iris _lime green_ yang berkilau di penglihatan Kai. "Menanyakan apakah aku bahagia atau tidak."

Kai menjauhkan tangannya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pahanya yang terlindung jubah biru. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Shun menggapai lengan Kai, menariknya begitu kuat hingga sang raja berbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Kai menoleh pada pemuda itu. Shun telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu dengan lengkungan kurva manis di bibirnya.

"Aku bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi sepenuh hati di dunia penuh kedamaian. Sekarang, aku bahagia lebih dari yang kamu duga."

 _Shun bermimpi melihat sebuah masa depan, dimana raja Black Kingdom dan raja White Kingdom saling menghunuskan pedang._

 _Mimpi itu telah berakhir._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** akhirnya Shun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk setelah sepuluh tahun. wwwww

terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di ff ini \\(o)/

 **7/4/2018**

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
